Las elegidas
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Cinco chicas con algo en común "creen que su vidas son aburridas". pero el destino les dará lo que quieren para luego quitarles, ¿estarían disputas a todos por sus sueños y mas aun después de haber descubierto el amor y la amista?. Entran y descubran quienes son LAS ELEGIDA.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todas las fanáticas de corazón de melón se me ocurrió algo que a muchas quizás se les cruzo por la mente; ¿que aria si sus personajes favoritas de este famoso sitio web cobraran vida propia? o si pudiéramos ir nosotras mismas a ese interesante mundo, por lo que voy a tratar de hacer un poco de magia y hacerlo realidad, pero para ello necesito un poco de ayuda necesito por lo menos 5 chicas que estén dispuesta a dar lo mejo de si para que si historia de amor se le haga reilada. Solo necesito que dejen algunos dato en los comentario.**

**.Nombre verdadero (ojo no su nombre sino uno de la vida real como no se Maria) un nombre para su personaje osea para su sucrette (ahi si pueden elegir cualquiera) **

**. Edad**

**.Descripción**

**.Carácter de su personaje **

**. ¿Como conocieron el juego?**

**. Su chico favorito (como son cinco no estoy segura de poner a Dak así si lo quieren dejen sus comentario)**

**ADVERTENCIA PUEDEN ELEGIR EL QUE SEA MENOS A CASTIEL EL ES MIO JAJAJA **

**ESOS ES TODO ESPERARE SUS COMENTARIO A SI AVANZARE.**

* * *

><p><strong>_<strong> ¿QUIEN ERES?

_ MAS BIEN, ¿ TU QUIEN QUIERES SER?

_ ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

_ E VENIDO PARA LLEVARTE A MI MUNDO

_ A TU MUNDO, ¿POR QUE?

_ POR QUE ERES UNA DE LAS ELEGIDAS

_ ¿QUE?, ESPERA ¿ADONDE ME LLEVAS?...


	2. Las elegida ¿Seras una de ellas?

Las elegidas, se preguntaran ¿Qué son las elegidas? Pus verán son cinco chicas elegidas por mí, su servidos Suzuki, a que estas cinco chicas vivan su propia historia de amor y también para mi entretenimiento personal, más bien por lo segundo ya que en este mundo es tan aburrida así que decidí hacer unos….

Sombra: (apareciendo de la nada) ¡¿Qué se supones que está haciendo?!

Suzuki: ¿Otra vez tú Sombra? No vengas a arruinar mi diversión de nuevo

Sombra: Claro que lo haré, ¡¿Sabes lo que pasara si ChiNomiko se llegara a enterar qué vas a traer a cinco chicas del mundo real aquí?!

Suzuki: ChiNomiko no se enterara, a demás no se quedaran por mucho tiempo, solo vendrán, curiosearan, conocerán a sus personaje y se irán eso es todo

Sombra: ¿Por cuánto tiempo, dos días, cinco día, una semana?

Suzuki: Yo estaba pensando en (pensando) 1000 días

Sombra: ¡¿Qué 1000 días estas completamente loca!? ¡¿Sabes lo que pasara si ella no quiere volver?!

Suzuki: lo sé, por eso las quiero traer por que será más divertido, claro que para mí

Sombra: ¡¿Estás demente?! ¿Y cómo planeas traerlas?

Suzuki: fácil (estirando su mano derecha asía adelante y gritando) ¡Venga ya sirvientes de ChiNomiko!

Tiger: (bostezar) ¿nos llamo señorita Suzuki?

Sombra: a no, no voy a permitir que los uses a ello para tu diversión

Suzuki: tú también participaras Sombra, es más serás el primero en ir al mundo real

Sombra: no, me niego a hacerlo

Suzuki: si no lo haces le diré a ChiNomiko que tu llevaste a una humana al jardín de Dimitri

Sombra: eso es chantaje ¿lo sabías?

Suzuki: lo sé, ahora se buenito y compláceme

Sombra: (no teniendo de otra tubo que aceptar de buenas ganas) Maldición, bien ¿Qué se suponen que tenemos que hacer?

Suzuki le entrega a cada uno un brazalete dorado, pero ninguno tenía un dije.

Suzuki: irán al mundo real, entregaran esos brazaletes a una chica, pero ojo se lo tiene que dar a la media noche y…

Sombra: ¿Cómo sabremos a que chica le tendremos que dar? (interrumpiendo a Suzuki) ¿Y que pasara si no les damos esos brazaletes a la medianoche?

Suzuki: Cálmate quieres, primero los mismos brazalete se lo dirán ya que estos brillaran cuando se acerqué a la elegida y segundo tiene que ser a la media noche porque a esa hora la mayoría de las persona se encuentran dormida y tienen que ser discreto no todos pueden verlos y antes de que me interrumpas les tienen que decir que se tiene que inventar un nombre para este mundo y advertirles de que tienen un límite lo cual son los 1000 días ¿Han entendido bien o se los vuelvo a advertir?

"entendido" respondieron todos para luego desaparecer en el acto dejando a aquella mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Suzuki: Muy bien esto será entretenido, ¿pero estarán dispuestas las elegidas a dar el todo, por el todo por sus sueño? Supongo que tendré que ver con mucho detenimiento. Lo único que puedo decir es ¡Bien venida elegida al mundo de CORAZON DE MELON! ¿Serás una de ellas?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya esta el capitulo una no me pude contener para hacerlo pensaba esperar a que me dejaran mas ficha solo tengo tres y la mía claro, espero que manden mas por cierto la de Lysandro, Kentin, Armin y Castiel ya esta ocupada me faltaría Nathaniel y Alexis, si también pueden elegir al peliazul. Una ves que tenga las ficha necesaria avanzare con la historia. <strong>

**A dejen sus opiniones si quieren a Dake, Jade Y Dajan también sus opiniones importan **


	3. Conociendo a las elegidas

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a las elegidas

-¿Dónde estoy?

-te estaba esperando…

-¿Quién eres?

-más bien ¿tú quien quieres ser?

-¿De qué hablas?

-eh venido pera llevarte a mi mundo

- ¿A tu mundo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una de las elegidas….

-¿Qué? ¡¿Espera a donde me llevas?!

(SUENA UN DESPERTADOR)

-¡¿Adonde me llevas?!- (despertando de golpe por un despertado)

-¿fue un sueño?

- ¡Luz ya despierta o llegaras tarde!

- ¡si ya bajo mamá!

Hola soy Luzmila, pero todos me dicen Luz, tengo 16 y dentro de poco cumplo los 17 años soy de Cáncer, tengo el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color marón claro y ojos de un color marón claro, me encanta el anime, podría decir que soy toda un otaku, me voy mas por el género BL (yaoi, Chicoxchico) soy muy tímida, pero a la vista pareciera que no me agradara las personas por lo que las mayoría siempre sacan sus conclusiones antes de conocerme como soy en verdad, pero si me conocieran se darían cuenta de que soy todo lo contrario, una chica amable de buen corazón, avece tengo mi carácter y si tengo que decirte las cosas lo hago, doy muy buenos consejo y siempre estoy para ayudar más si son mis amigos.

-Luz, ¿ya te levantaste? Tu hermano te está esperando

Luz: ya bajo mamá

En el comedor

-te tardaste mucho, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Luz: nada solo quería revisar si tenía algún desafío en mi cuenta de Corazón de melón

-no entiendo porque te obsesionas mucho ese tedioso juego, ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo de ves de meterte tanto en ese juego?

Luz: ¿y qué quieres que haga mamá? ¿Qué trabaje? ¿Que estudie? ¿Cómo quieres que haga esas cosas si yo cuido de tu hijo mientras tú y mi hermano trabajan para mantener a esta familia?

-Te entiendo, por eso te digo, usa el internet de forma más productiva, no en juegos o chat

Luz: solo déjalo así mamá, me lo llevo a mi hermano al colegio

En el colectivo

Mi mamá no me entiende, yo quiero hacer algo con mi vida, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando la vida en si es aburrida y tediosa?

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Argentina.<p>

Soy Antonella, tengo 16 años, mido 1,65, mi pelo es negro azabache, mis ojos son de color marón, soy una chica agradable pero algo torpe, inocente, inteligente y paciente, no le temo a nada, me gusta molestar a las persona solo un poco, pero les molesto de buena forma, pero cuando estoy muy metida en mis ideas puedo llegar a ser muy… distraída con lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

-Antonella

Antonella: …

-¡Antonella!

Antonella: …

-¡Te estoy ablando Antonella!

Antonella: ¿Qué? Lo siento mamá, estaba pensando en…

-En tu chico imaginario, ¿Cómo era que lo llamabas? ¿Lymano?

Antonella: Lysandro se llama Lysandro y no es imaginario

-ya vasta los dos, Antonella si sigues jugando a eso juegos bajaran tus notas de fin de curso hija

Antonella: te prometo que no pasara

-¿entonces me puedes explicar porque me llaman siempre tus maestro cuando no entregas un trabajo practico?

Antonella: ya te lo dije, yo los hago pero siempre los olvido en la mesa de mi escritorio

-Siempre la misma escusa no es así hermanita

Antonella: no te metas en esto hermano

-Ya deja a tu hermana en paz, por cierto Antonella, ¿recordaras que con tú padre y tú hermano no estaremos esta noche en casa verdad?

Antonella: ¿Qué? No me dijiste nada ¿A dónde se irán?

-Ves te gane, te dije que se le avía olvidado, lo de esta noche mamá

Antonella: mentira, yo no olvide nada, ustedes no me dijeron nada

-Antonella, tu padre y yo tenemos que ir por la revisión de tu hermano, recuerda que se fracturo un brazo jugando al futbol y al hospital al que vamos queda a más de tres horas de distancia por lo que no llegaremos hasta mañana por la mañana

Antonella: ¿entonces me quedare sola esta noche?

-Así es, procura cuidar la casa ¿De acuerdo?

Antonella: seguro mamá

-si se va te apuesto a que olvidara donde queda la casa

Antonella: no lo are

-Claro que lo harás si siempre te olvidas de todo por distraída que eres

Antonella: ¡claro que no!

-por cierto Antonella ¿te acordaste de alimentar al perro?

Antonella: ¡maldición lo olvide! (se va corriendo al patio con la comida del perro en la mano)

-¡ves lo olvidadiza que sos!

Antonella: ¡que no lo soy!

* * *

><p>EN ALGUNA PARTE DE México<p>

Soy Isma Flores tengo 18 soy alta de piel morena clara, mi cabello es largo de color negro y ojos de color café oscuro, me considero una chica muy amable me encanta ayudar a las personas más si las considero como un hermano, siempre sonrió ante los momentos difíciles jamás me doy por vencida, es muy difícil que me hagan enojar pero si lo asieran les hago la típica "ley del hielo" y jamás les hablo, solo si están en severos problemas les ayudo, aun cuando sigo enojada.

Isma: ya te dije que la dejes de molestar a mi amiga

-otra vez tu Isabel, la defensora de los pobre, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas de fastidiar con tus tonterías de súper heroína?

Isma: porque ella es mi amiga y no te dejare que la sigua molestando ¡así que deja de molestarla o te la veras conmigo!

-No tiene caso seguir aquí, yo me largo

-gracia Isma

Isma: no te preocupes, tú eres mi amiga y yo cuido a mis amigos y lo sabes

-apuesto que a él lo defendería también

Ismal: ¿Quién? Ah ¿Lo dieseis por Kentin? Toda la vida amiga, toda la vida

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que te gusta ese juego

Isma: solo me gusta y ya

-Está bien pero no te enojes por cierto ¿quieres ir conmigo a ver las vidriera?

Isma: lo siento, pero tengo que llegar a casa, mis padre se van a la casa de mis abuelos y no llegaran hasta mañana por la mañana y me quieren ahí antes de que se vallan, ¿te pares si lo dejamos para la otra?

-no hay problema, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Isa

Isma: claro nos vemos mañana en la escuela

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de España.<p>

Soy Lila de 17 años tengo el pelo largo de color rubio y ojos verde, a veces me gustaría teñirlo de celeste y usar lentes de contacto de color rojo, pero no me dejan mis padres, soy petisa, no poseo tanto atributos como mujer, soy tímida y callada pero cuando me en fado desato furia y me apasiona nadar.

-¡que pase el siguiente grupo!

Cinco chicas estaban en posición para hacer una carera amistosa de nado sincronizado.

-en su marcas, listo, ¡fuera!

Las cinco chicas, comenzaron con todo, iban cabeza a cabeza, pero Lila resulto siendo la ganadora de esa carera.

-felicidades Lilyan, has ganado otra ves

Lila: gracias…

-eh Lila ¿respecto a la cita de hoy?

Lila: eh… lo siento… pero no voy a poder… mis padres no esteran por… asuntos del trabajo… lo lamento

-Descuida será para la otra

Lila: si… para la otra

-Lila ¿otras ves lo rechazaste? ¿No entiendo porque eres tan tímida con él?

Lila: lo lamento, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? Yo soy así

-Apuesto que con él no lo serias

Lila: bueno… Armin me quiere tal cual soy

-Te eh dicho que él es solo un personaje ficticio

Lila: pero para mí no lo es, me tengo que ir me

-está bien nos vemos mañana, en las practicas de natación

Lila: seguro, nos vemos mañana

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de los EEUU<p>

Soy Sara tengo 16 mi cabello es negro de ojos castaños, testaruda y enojona, loca de los anime, soy de decir la verdad y más cuando se lo merecen incluso si este duela a las personas, me encanta leer soy una adicta a la lectura, pero algo desobligada con los estudios.

-¡señorita Sara!

Sara: ¿eh?

-me fascina ver estudiantes que le apasione leer, pero podría hacer eso en su clases de literatura

Sara: lo siento profeso, pero odio las matemáticas

Se escucho una sonora risa de parte de sus compañeros de salón

-silencio todo, señorita Sara, puede retirarse del salo e ir la dirección

Sara: si profesor…

En la oficina del director

-¿otra vez estuviste leyendo en la hora de matemática?

Sara: lo lamento, pero no me gustan las matemática, prefiero mas la lectura

-es lindo que te guste leer, pero las matemáticas son cruciales en la vida de un ser humano Sara

Sara: pero yo las odio si solo estuviera él me comprendería

-¿el? Ah ¿hablas del rubio ese?

Sara: ya le eh dicho que no me gusta ese personaje en cuestión, solo compartimos las mismas pasión por la lectura, del quien hablo es del pelirrojo, de Castiel ya que es todo un rebelde

-ah la juventud de ahora, ¿Por qué será que a las jóvenes de ahora les gusta más los chicos rebeldes?

Sara: no a todas directora…

-muy bien, ya que esta es la cuarta vez en la semana tendré que hablarlo con tus padres esta noche

Sara: dudo mucho que los encuentre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sara: mi padre es un obsesionado con el trabajo, rara vez aparece por la casa, mi madre solo se preocupa por su perfecta hija, si le hablara de mi hermana mayo le pondría atención pero si se trata de mí, lo dudo

-¿pero ella se encontrara en su casa no?

Sara: no, mi hermana tiene competencia de piano allá en Madrid y no vuelven dentro de dos semanas

-insinúa que usted se encuentra sola en su casa

Sara: así es, pero que se le va hacer ya estoy acostumbrada

-Sara, ¿por qué no habla con ello y dices lo que piensas?

Sara: Sería más fácil convertir a Alexi en un heterosexual que hablar con mis padres

- avece creo que te gusta más ese mundo que el mundo real

Sara: es mucho más fácil ese mundo que en el mundo en el que vivimos créame…

-pero aun así este sigue siendo el mundo en el que te toco vivir Sara…

* * *

><p>En casa de Luz.<p>

Me encuentro sola en casa, ya es costumbre para mi si mi madre y hermano trabajan en turnos noche y como es fin de semana mi hermanito siempre se va a la casa de su tía ya que se lleva de mara villas con su primo que es un años mayos que él.

Falta algunos minuto para las doce de la noche por lo que me iré a la computador, siempre me engancho con un juego online llamado corazón de melón al principio no me llamo mucho la atención, pero a medida que iba avanzando me atrapo la atención, es un juego de citas o como decirlo, así "vive tu propia historia de amor" yo nunca creí en historia de amor, pero como es un simple juego no me molesta, en la trama aparecen 5 chicos o mas pero los principales son Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin y Armin. Si soy sincera no me llama la atención ninguno de ellos o los personajes secundario simplemente me llama la atención el juego en cuestión.

Por el momento no juego mucho ya que estoy él en capitulo 22 y estoy esperando el capitulo 23 salga, lo único que puedo haces es esperar, juntar los PA (puntos de acción diarios) y jugar los mini juegos.

Luz: muy bien, espero tener contrincante en la gura de almohadas (se sienta en la computadora) ¡no puede ser! Tengo 980 solo me faltan 20 PA para llegar a los 1000 espero tener suerte con el juego de las flores.

Entre al juego dicho, elegí una pétalo de la flor, seré mis ojos esperado obtener el pétalo ganador y repitiendo una y otra vez…

Luz: 20 puntos, 20 puntos, 20 puntos….

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me quede atontada al leer lo que decía abajo del mini juego "has ganado 20 puntos de acción"

Luz: ¡si tengo 1000 puntos lo logre!

En lo que estaba celebrando mi triunfo se fue la luz de todo el vecindario.

Luz: Maldición, ¿Por qué ahora? Será mejor ir por una linterna, más le vale que se halla guardado los puntos ganados

Me dirigía a mi mesita de noche, siempre dejo una linterna ahí por si las dudas, pero al momento de acercarme escucho un ruido extraño en mi ventana, es raro porque estoy en la planta alta. Me acerque de apoco abrí la cortina y no avía nada, despacio abro la ventana.

Luz: ¿abra sido mi imaginación?

Al momento de sacar la cabeza siento que algo pasa muy rápido por alado mío provocando que callera de espada en el suelo.

Luz: ¡¿pero qué rayos?!

* * *

><p>En casa de Antonella<p>

-Muy bien Antonella, volveremos mañana por la mañana, cuídate si hija

Antonella: seguro mama, lo voy a cuidad

-Trata de no olvidarte de nada en lo que no estamos

Antonella: ya te dije que no soy olvidadiza

-No eres distraída

-Ya vasta deja de molestar a tu hermana, procura serrar todas las puertas Antonella

Antonella: seguro mamá, que les vaya bien

Antonella: Mis padres ya se fueron, ¿Qué eras lo que estaba por hacer? A si entrar a mi juego de corazón de melón.

Me fui a mi cuarto, prendí la computadora y me di cuenta que tenia 998 PA, ya que estaba recolectando a la espera de que salga el capitulo 23.

Antonella: ¿me faltan solo 2 PA para obtener 1000 PA?, lástima que nunca tengo suerte en los mini juego, bueno igual lo intentare jugar el de la flor

Una vez que entra el mini juego de la flor, estaba viendo detenidamente que pétalo iba a elegir, cuando mi gato Tom salto a mi computador provocando que unos cuantos libros cayeran en mi mouse.

Antonella: Tom ¿Qué has hecho?

Mire la pantalla y vi que ya se avía elegido un pétalo gracias a mis libros y a Tom.

Antonella: Tom ven aquí, mira lo que has echo

Discutía con mi gato sin prestar atención a mi computadora o al juego, hasta que decidí dejar al gato en paz, para sentarme frente a la pantalla.

Antonella: bueno, ya que (mire la pantalla no lo podía creer) ¿Qué 1000 PA? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Las flores, el libro, Tom! Tom gato suertudo, si tengo los 1000 PA

Cargue a mi gato de lo emocionada que estaba, al fin conseguí 1000 de acción pero de la emoción hubo un corte general, mi gato se asusto y se fue corriendo, iba a garra una linterna cuando escucho un ruido por debajo de mi cama.

Antonella: ¿Tom eres tú?

Me agache con la linterna en la mano y veo un bulto blanco que apenas se movía.

Antonella: ¿Tom? Tú no eres Tom, ¿pero qué haces ahí abajo?

* * *

><p>En casa de Isma<p>

Isma: A dios mamá, a dios papá saluden a mis abuelos de mi parte

-A dios querida volveremos mañana por la mañana cuídate

Isma: listo se fueron, ¿Qué hora serán? (ve su reglo de muñeca) ¿Qué un minutos para las doce?

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, encendí mi computadora portátil.

Ismal: muy bien a reclamar esos 10 PA diarios, ¡ya está lo conseguí 1000 PA! Esto merita celebrarlo con galletas de chocolate.

En el momento que me disponía a ir a la cocina se fue la luz.

Isma: ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?, bueno ya que ¿Dónde abre dejado la linterna?

Una vez que tengo la linterna, empiezo a sentir frio.

Ismal: ¿Por qué hace frio? Si estamos en pleno verano ¿Eh y esa Luz?

Vi una extraña luz que brillaba, lo raro es que esa luz se encontraba por detrás de mí, me di la vuelta muy lentamente.

Isma: ¿pero qué?

* * *

><p>En casa de Lila<p>

Lila: si mamá… estaré bien… no te preocupes…entrare un minuto a mi juego y me iré a dormir… si no me voy a desvelar… si yo también… saluda a papá de mi parte…

Como me encontraba en mi cuarto, y la computadora portátil ya estaba prendida, entre a mi juego favorito de corazón de melón, como estoy espernada al que el próximo capítulo salga junto PA, ya llevo recolectando unos 990 y hoy obtendría lo 1000 PA, una vez que ingrese la clave pude ver los 1000 puntos de acción.

Lila: ¡si lo conseguí! ¿Pero que ahora que paso? La luz de toda la cuadra se fue, que mala surte y yo que quería repetir una historia

Me dirigía a mi cómoda ya que en el cajón guardo una linterna, cuando escucho un ruido peculiar por detrás de mí, ¿acaso eso no son los paso de un reno? Gire lentamente para ver lo que se encontraba.

Lila: ¿no puede ser?

* * *

><p>En casa de Sara<p>

Como siempre me encontraba sola en casa, pero no me molesta porque así puedo leer con tranquilidad y sin problemas, siempre es la misma rutina, llego del colegio, como algo, escucho música, leo un libro hasta las once y cincuenta y cinco de la noche, después prendo el computador para entrar a corazón de melón, me gusta ese juego, pero no porque sea cursi, simplemente me gusta la trama y a diferencia de otros juego en esta se tiene que leer para entender la trama, lo mejor de hoy es que obtendría 1000 PA ya que los voy juntando a la espera de que salga el capitulo 23.

Sara: perfecto lo pude conseguí lo 1000 PA, maldición justo ahora se tuvo que irse la luz

Justo esta por irme a la cocina por algunas velas cuando escucho el ruido de un gato.

Sara: ¿un gato? ¿Qué hace un gato aquí?

Lo busque por toda mi habitación, hasta que encontré un bulto de color negro.

Sara: ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Eh? ¿Pero si es…?

* * *

><p>Con Luz<p>

Me encantaba en mi cuarto solo que en el suelo.

Luz: ¿pero qué rayos fue eso?

-¡tranquilízate tampoco es para tanto!

Luz: ¿Qué me tranquilicé? ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga si apareces de la nada y me tiras al suelo?

-yo no te empuje tu misma te tiraste al suelo

Luz: escucha no entiendo porque tengo que discutir con un… ¿murciélago? ¡¿Un murciélago que habla?!

-ya cállate quieres, para empezar soy Sombra y eh venido para llevarte

Luz: para llevarme ¿A don de y por qué?

Sombra: primero extiende tu brazo

Luz: ¿así? (extendiendo su brazo en dirección a Sombra)

Sombra: este brazalete te pertenece, sos una elegida por el brazalete creado por mi señora Suzuki, y porque has conseguido juntar 1000 PA en el juego de Corazón de melón

Luz: espera, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Sombra: pues don de mas, a corazón de melón pues claro

Luz: ¿Qué cómo es posible eso?

Sombra: pues gracias a ese brazalete, ¿te interesaría ir y conocerlo por ti misma?

Luz: claro, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sombra: primero, necesito que me digas un nombre falso nadie de ese mundo puede enterarse de que no pertenece a ese mundo te advierto que solo tienes 1000 días e ese lugar a sí que aprovéchalo ¿de acuerdo?

Luz: muy bien ¿algo más?

Sombra: si encontraras a otras chicas elegidas, y al llegar ahí no serás tú sino que adoptaras forma que siempre quisiste tener

Luz: no entiendo a que te refieren

Sombra: ya lo veras cuando llegues allá…

Luz: ¿Qué? ¡No espera!

El brazalete que me dio Sombra empezó a brillas muy intensamente provocando que serrara los ojos y al abrirlo me encontraba…

Luz: pero… ¡¿Qué hago en la azotea de Sweet Amoris?!

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Antonella<p>

Antonella: ven amiguito ¿Qué hace un lindo conejo debajo de mi cama?

-¿A quién le dices lindo niña?

Antonella: ¿un conejo que habla?

-¡para tú información me llamo Wenka niña!

Antonella: ¿Wenka y que haces debajo de mi cama?

Wenka: los conejos de pascua viajamos a través de túneles niña

Antonella: ya, ¿pero por que está en mi cuarto? Si falta para pascua

Wenka: eh venido por ti, para llevarte a mi mundo, al mundo de corazón de melón

Antonella: ¿Cómo pero porque?

Wenka: fuiste elegida por el brazalete y por mi señora Suzuki y también por haber reunido 1000 PA en el juego, entones… ¿quieres conocer ese juego con tus propios ojos?

Antonella: claro ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Wenka: primero ponte este brazalete, segundo nadie tiene que saber que pertenece a otro mundo, a lo mejor encuentra a otras chicas elegidas ya que tendrán el mismo brazalete, tercero solo tienes un tiempo limitado de 1000 días aprovéchalos y recuerda inventar un nombre para ese mundo, eso es todo a dios.

Antonella: ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

El brazalete que me dio Wenka empezó a brilla provocando que cerrarlo mi ojos y al abrirlo.

Antonella: ¡¿pero qué hago en el club de jardinería de Sweet Amoris?!

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Isma<p>

Me encontraba en mi cuarto el cual empezó a ser frio, lo cual era raro ya que estamos en pleno verano y lo curioso es que detrás de mi algo brillaba, me di la vuelta despacio para luego encontrarme con un niño pequeño.

Isma: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo es posible que estés flotando?

-Hola Ismal mi nombre es Algodón y vengo para llevarte a mi mundo

Isma: todavía no me has dicho ¿Cómo es que flotas?

Algodón: muy fácil soy un duende de la navidad

Ismal: ¿A qué te refieres con llevarme a tu mundo?

Algodón: fácil sos una elegida por el brazalete que te eh dado, lo tienes puesta a hora

Isma: ¿Cómo? (vi mi muñeca y si era verdad tenia puesto un brazalete dorado) ¿Cómo fue que?

Algodón: eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es, ¿vendrás mi mundo? ¿Al mundo de corazón de melón?

Isma: ¿Por qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

Algodón: muy bien, ahora debes de saber algo, tienes que inventarte un nombre, conocerás a otras elegidas, solo tienes 1000 días ahí aprovéchalos

Isma: ¿eso es todo?

Algodón: solo una cosa mas

Isma: ¿Qué?

Algodón: Diviértete…

Imsa: ¿pero qué?

Una extraña luz salió de mi brazalete que me dio Algodón provocando que serrara mis ojos, al momento de poder abrirlo me encontraba en.

Isma: ¡¿Qué hago en el salón de químicas de Sweet Amoris?!

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Lila<p>

Lila: ¿Cómo es posible que allá un reno en mi cuarto?, pero yo sé cuál es el ruido de uno al pisar si mis abuelos los crían

Me di la vuelta y ahí se encontraba a una niña montada en un renito.

Lila: ¿Quién… quien eres?

-Hola soy Tiger y vengo a llevarte a mi mundo por órdenes de la señorita Suzuki

Lila: ¿a tu mundo por qué?

Tiger: tu eres una elegida por el brazalete, y porque pudiste reunir 1000 PA e el juego de corazón de melón.

Lila: ¿Qué tiene que ves eso con esto?

Tiger: simple te al mundo al cual te llevare es ahí

Lila: ¿me llevaras al mundo de corazón de melón?

Tiger: así es ¿quieres irte ya?

Lila: por supuesto vámonos

Tiger: espera primero debes de saber algunas reglas

Lila: ¿Cómo qué?

Tiger: una vez que estés ahí tienes que inventarte un nombre, encontrara a mas chicas elegidas, solo tiene un periodo de 1000 días aprovéchalas, eso es todo a dios

Lila: ¿Pero qué?

Un brazalete dorado que se hallaba en mi muñeca empezó a brillar provocando que serrara los ojos por simple reflejo, una vez que los abrí me encontré en.

Lila: ¡¿Pero qué hago en uno de los salones de Sweet Amoris?!

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Sara<p>

Sara: ¿pero que hace un gato negro en mi cuarto?

-¿Qué hace un achica hablando con un gato negro?

Sara: ¿puedes habla?

-a si es, ¿Qué esperabas que maullara? Soy Tiniebla

Sara: Sara, ¿me puedes decir que haces en mi habitación?

Tiniebla: fácil eh venido para llevarte a mi mundo

Sara: ¿a tu mundo? ¿Por qué?

Tiniebla: eres una elegida por este brazalete el cual te pertenece, y por haber reunido 1000 PA en el juego de corazón de melón

Sara: perfecto ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Tiniebla: pero hay algo que tienes que saber…

Sara: ¡no tengo tiempo quiero irme ya!

Tiniebla: pero que chicas tan obstinada, como quieras…

Sara: ¿Pero qué está pasando?

El brazalete que me dio Tiniebla empezó a brillar provocando que serrara mis ojos por aquella radiante luz, al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en.

Sara: ¡¿Que hago en la sala de delegados de Sweet Amoris?!

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de ese mundo.<p>

Suzuki: muy bien ya están mis elegidas, ¿qué harán ahora ya que esto ya no es un simple juego?

-señorita Suzuki ¿me buscaba?

Suzuki: Que bueno que estés aquí, al parecer cinco no serán suficientes, necesito una más, valla y tráigala

-Como usted diga

Suzuki: Esto se pondrá interesante y más cuando se sepa que dos de ella están enamoradas del mismo chico solo que una no lo quiere admitir, pero esto acaba de empezar, porque ellas son mis elegidas….

* * *

><p><strong>Ya esta el primer capitulo, para las chicas que me mandaron sus fichas no le es puesto sus nombre por que una ves que se topen con los personajes tiene que poner un nombre falso y como solo una me mando dos nombre bueno en las otra tuve que inventarme para dejarle sus nombre a las Sucrette si me entinen ¿no?.<strong>

**Bueno quiero mandar saludos a **

** anti456**

**isa96magica**

**Mia Berriners (Lina y amiga)**

**sire-uchiha18**

Black Ross

y agradecerles por sus comentarios y Black Ross tu apareceras dentro de poco solo espera paciente si, bueno eso es todo saludos y gracias por leer mi historia.


	4. Al final fueron 7

En algún lugar de ese mundo

Suzuki: ¿encontraste a mi sexta elegida?

-si señora, pero el brazalete reacciono en dos casa distinta, por lo que no se que hacer

Suzuki: insinúas que dos chicas obtuvieron 1000 punto de acción a la misma ves

-a si es señora

Suzuki: entonces al final resultaron ser 7 mis elegidas esto promete entretenimiento y nada de aburrimiento... perfecto

-¡que tiene en mente?

Suzuki: fácil tu hermano ira por la otra

-de acuerdo (desaparees de la nada)

Suzuki: muy bien, a seguir viendo, esto se pondrá bueno

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Al final fueron sietes elegidas<p>

Luz.

Me encontraba arriba de la azote de Sweet Amoris, no podía creerlo, pero me gustaba mucho aquel paisaje que se podía ver desde ahí hasta que escucho la vos de Sombra.

Sombra: lindo lugar, ¿no?

Luz: ¿Sombra eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

Sombra: mira el brazalete que te di al conocernos

Mire mi brazo y el brazalete tenía un dije en forma de… ¿murciélago?

Luz: ¿sombra?

Sombra: si soy yo, estoy así para ayudarte y para que no metas la pata al revelar tu identidad

Luz: ¿identidad?

Sombra: recuerda que tienes que elegir un nombre falso, ya tienes otra apariencia, pero sigues siendo la misma de siempre

Luz: ¿Cómo dices?

Me mire detenida mente, ya no tenía mi ropa, y mi cabello ya no era marón claro ahora era un marón chocolate, y tengo la misma ropa que mi Sucrette ¿acaso me parezco a mi Sucrette?

Luz: ¿Cómo paso esto?

Sombra: tomaste la forma de tu Sucrette eso es todo

Luz: ya veo…

Sombra: Pero recuerda ahí mas chicas que también s deben de estar por aquí, ¿Por qué no las buscas?

Luz: cierto, me avías dicho que hay mas chicas aquí es decir "elegido" en este mundo ¿no?

Sombra: a si es venga vamos

Luz: de acuerda…

Me fui asía las escaleras y me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la sala de química, me dio curiosidad por revisar el lugar pero en el momento de querer entrar una chica sale de ahí, por lo que nos chocamos ambas.

Luz: los siento ¿te encuentras bien? (le extiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)

-si no te preocupes

Luz: (Al momento de tomar su manos me di cuenta de su brazalete) ¿tú eres…?

-¿eres una elegida?

* * *

><p>Unos minutos antes con Isma<p>

Después de hablar con Algodón, aparecí de la nada en la sala de de química, el lugar era grande pero no del todo me puse a curiosear el lugar ya que quería memorizar todo, por si las duda fuera un simple sueño.

Algodón: ya deja eso, después tendrás tiempo de revisar todo

Isma: ¿Algodón? ¿Dónde estás?

Algodón: estoy en tu brazalete que te di ¿no te diste cuenta?

Mire mi brazalete el cual tenía un dije con forma de copo de nieve.

Isma: ¿eres tu Algodón?

Algodón: a si es ¿ya elegiste un nombre para este mundo Isma?

Isma: si, llámame Isabel

Algodón: perfecto, te queda, ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por las otras chicas?

Isabel: ¿te refieres a las otras elegidas?

Algodón: así esa ¿nos vamos?

Isabel: de acuerdo, ¿pero podremos encontrarla? Es decir el instituto debe de ser grande…

(Justo cuando salía me choco con una chica, por lo que termino en el suelo)

Luz: lo siento… ¿te encuentra bien?

Isabel: si, no te preocupes (acepte su ayuda para levantarme)

Luz: ¿tú eres…?

Cuando mire bien su mano, me di cuenta de que ella es…

Isabel: ¿eres una elegida?

Algodón: ¡hola Sombra! Se ve que encontraste a una chica real

Sombra: eso parece, y veo que tu también, pero pares que esta chicas se tildaron

Algodón: eso pares ¡Hey Isabel ya reacciona!

Isabel: ¿Qué? A si lo siento hola soy Isabel y ¿tu ere?

Luz: yo soy (recuerda tienes que inventarte un nombre) soy Rous encantada, veo que a ti te trajo Algodón

Isabel: y a ti Sombra ¿te pares si buscamos a las otras? Según Algodón ahí más chicas aquí como nosotras

Rous: claro y de paso podremos conocernos un poco más

Isabel: suena bien ¿Por qué no? Vámonos

Rous: claro…

* * *

><p>Mientras con Antonella<p>

Antonella: ¿Cómo es posible que este en un hermoso jardín?

Wenka: ¡despabílate niña! Yo te traje aquí

Antonella: ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Wenka: estoy en tu brazalete, lenta, a ver si te despabilas

Antonella: (mire mi brazalete el cual tenía un dije de forma de un conejo) ¿Wenka? Es verdad tu me trajiste aquí, pero ¿ahora qué hago?

Wenka: tenemos que buscar a las otras chicas, recuerda que no tienes que decir tu nombre real

Antonella: si

Wenka: bueno salgamos de aquí y trata de no perderte ¿vale?

Antonella: vale pero no te enojes

Empecé a caminar y al momento de salir del club de jardinería como me dijo Wenka, llegue al patio del instituto, me quede ahí para contemplar el hermoso cielo azul cuando veo que alguien sale de establecimiento

* * *

><p>Con Lila Lina

Estoy en uno de los salones de Sweet Amoris gracias a Tiger

Tiger: ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

Hablando de ella, espera…

Lila: ¿Tiger donde esta?

Tiger: mira tú brazalete

Lila: (mire en mi brazo y pude ver mi brazalete el cual tenía un dije con forma de reno) ¿Tiger?

Tiger: a si es ¿ya tienes un nombre para este mundo?

Lina: si, me gusta el nombre de Lina ¿Qué te parece Tiger?

Tiger: ¿Lina? No está nada mal, ahora vamos que tenemos que ver si encontramos a más chicas

Lina: cierto, tienes razón pues vamos

Una vez que Salí del salón de clase, el cual estaba frente de la sala de delegado me encontré con una chica de pelo negro y ojos bicolor uno era de color verde y el otro de azul tenía un corazón gris en su rostro, ella se quedo ahí parada viéndome, hasta que dijo algo.

-¿tú eres una elegida?

Lina: ¿Tú también lo eres?... ¿eh?

-lo siento deja que me presente….

* * *

><p>Unos minutos atrás.<p>

Con Sara/ Siralia

Sara: de todos los lugares, ¿me tenía que dejar en la sala de delegados?

-sí que eras testaruda, si tanto te queja te pudo devolver a tu mundo

Sara: ¿eres el gato que me trajo, donde esta?

-mira tú brazalete

Mire mi brazalete, y me di cuenta de que este tenía un dije de forma de un gato.

Sara: ¿te convertiste en un dije?

Tiniebla: a si es y recuerda que tengo nombre soy Tiniebla

Sara: es verdad, lo siento y ¿ahora qué?

Tiniebla: si me hubieras escuchado sabrías que hacer, pero bueno te are un resumen, ahí mas chicas en este mundo, nadie tiene que saber que no sos de este mundo y por ultimo tienes que inventarte un nombre

Sara: fácil y ya se cual será mi nombre, será Siralia, espero que lo recuerde Tiniebla

Tiniebla: si claro, solo vámonos de aquí

Siralia: es verdad no me gusta estar aquí en esta sala en particular

Una vez que salí vi a una chica que salía de una de los salones el cual estaba frente a la sala de delegados, ella tenía en cabello largo de un hermoso color celeste y ojos rojos, ella se me quedo viendo al igual que yo hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía el mismo brazalete que yo, solo que su dije no era el mismo, ella no me dijo nada hasta que pude decir lo que pensaba

Siralia: ¿tú eres una elegida?

Lina: ¿tú también lo eres… eh?

Siralia: lo siento, déjame que me presente soy Siralia y ¿tú eres?

Lina: Lina encantada, ¿y a ti quien te trajo?

Siralia: un gato de nombre Tiniebla y ¿a vos?

Lina: a mí me trajo Tiger, pero según se ahí mas chicas aparte de nosotras

Siralia: a Aparente mente, mira

Justo en ese momento avían llegado dos chicas por el pasillo, las cuales se dieron cuenta de nosotras y nuestros brazaletes.

Siralia: ¿ustedes dos también son elegidas?

Rous.

Estaba caminando por los pasillo principal junto con Isabel cuando vimos a dos chicas que estaban hablan entre ella, las cuales tienen el mismo brazalete que el mío y de Isabel, estaba por preguntar si eran una elegida pero me gano de ante mano la chica de cabello negro.

Siralia: ¿ustedes dos también son elegidas?

Isabel: a si es yo soy Isabel y ella es Rous

Siralia: hola yo soy Siralia y ella es Lina

Lina: hola encantada de conocerlas chicas

Rous: estábamos revisando los alrededores que les gustaría venir con nosotras creo que faltan mas chicas que conocer

Lina: si a mí me gustaría

Siralia: es mejor que estar en la sala de delegados

Isabel: genial vámonos

Rous: (Una vez que salimos al patio para conocerlo mejor vimos a una chicas de cabello negro y ojos celestes) miren tiene el mismo brazalete.

Todas las chicas se percataron de eso y fuimos así donde estaba la chica.

Isabel: hola

Lina: ¿tú también eres una elegida?

Antonella: a si es soy Lylian y veo que ustedes también los son

Rous: si también lo somos soy Rous

Lina: Lina

Isabel: Isabel

Siralia: Siralia y bien… ¿alguien sabe que tenemos que hacer?

Rous: no estoy segura y ¿vosotras?

Las demás chicas negaron con la cabeza.

Sombra: si nos pregunta tambes lo sepan

Wenka: es verdad no estamos aquí de adorno

Rous: ¡Sombra!

Lylian: ¡Wenka!

Tiniebla: primero tenemos que llevarla a su nuevo hogar

Siralia: ¿a qué te refieres Tiniebla?

Algodón: ¿creen que vinieron a este mundo para vivir en la calle?

Isabel: ¿dices que tenemos una casa para nosotras?

Tiger: si ahora mismo las tendremos que llevas ahí

Lina: ¿viviremos juntas o separadas?

Sombra: pues claro, ¿Qué pensaban que les íbamos a dar una casa a cada una? eso sería demasiado complicado

Todas: ¡qué bien!

Siralia: ¿Qué esperan?

Isabel: si ya quiero ver cuál será nuestra casa

Tiger: muy bien vámonos

Isabel.

Fuimos guiados por esta hermosa ciudad por los dijes de nuestros brazaletes hasta llegar a una casa que a simple vista parresia muy grande y espaciosa.

Lina

Al momento de entrar a esa casa se veía linda tanto fuera que por dentro, me gustaba cada vez mas estar en este mundo en particular ya no puedo esperar para conocer más a fondo este lugar.

Lylian.

La casa a la que fuimos era enorme ya tenía problemas para saber donde quedaban cada lugar de mi casa y en esta casa es más que seguro que terminare perdiéndome.

Siralia.

No está mal la casa a la que nos llevaron, solo espero no compartir habitación, está bien que compartamos casa, me ro quiero mi espacio privado para variar.

Rous.

Me quede sorprendida por aquella casa, mi casa a comparación a esta es solo una casa de muñeca mal hecha, pero viendo lo espaciosa que es estoy segura de que podre tener mi propia habitación.

-mira Jhoselyn llegaron las que faltaban (apareció de repente junto que otra chica)

- Frida ya las estoy viendo, bienvenidas pasen también es su casa, por cierto soy Jhoselyn y ella es Frida encantada

Todas nosotras nos quedamos en silencio, es decir ¿cuántas chicas del mundo real fueron traídas hasta aquí?

Unas horas atrás.

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de Peru.<p>

Soy Rosswolf tengo 15 años mi cabello es negro de ojos verde, ama utilizar ropa extrovertida, pero de colores suaves soy alegre y divertida y un poco traviesa.

Rosswolf: (ablando por su móvil) descuida hermano estaré bien... si no te preocupas me esta yendo bien en la escuela... si estoy comiendo bien... claro solo traeme un lindo recuerdo de tu vieja vale... si entrare un minuto a mi juego y saldré para luego irme a dormir... no, no me voy a despabilar... de acuerdo yo también te quiero...(cortar)

Me encontraba en mi cuarto frente a mi ordenador, viendo nuevas ropas extrovertida pero de un hermoso colores suave y alegres. Ahora me encuentro sola en casa ya que mis padre nos abandonaron ami y ami hermano cundo yo tenia solo 8 años de edad y el 18 es mi única familia izo de todo para poder cuidarme y sus esfuerzo le dieron frutos ya que pudo conseguir un trabajo en una compañía muy buena, lo malo es que tiene que salir siempre de viaje pero no me quejo ya que que se que lo ase por mi y por el.

(suena un despertador)

Rosswolf: !ya son las 12:00 de la noche! tengo que apurarme hoy tendría mis 1000 PA

siempre juego a un juego online de citas, es entretenido y divertido, por el momento estoy juntando PA ya llevo unos 990 y hoy llegare a lo 1000.

Rosswolf: !ya esta tengo los 1000PA! (se fue la luz) ¿pero que paso por que se fue la luz?

Charli: hola Rosswolf yo fui quien los apague

Rosswolf: !pero que! (me di la vuelta y vi a un conejo marón hablándome) ¿quien eres?

Charli: soy Charli y vengo por ti ya que eres una elegida

Rosswolf: ¿elegida? ¿de que hablas?

Charli: bueno fuiste elegida por este brazalete el cual te pertenece, y ahora tu puedes ir a mi mundo al mundo de corazón de melón

Rosswolf: ¿!enserio! que bien ¿que tengo que hacer?

Charli: te llevare directo a la casa a la cual vas a vivir con otras chicas, tienes que inventarte un nombre nadie de ese mundo debe de saber que no perteneces a ese mundo en cuestión y te quedaras ahí durante 1000 días y suerte

Rosswolf: ¡que espera!

una luz radiante me segó por unos segundo al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en una casa espaciosa y muy linda que decidí investigar y explorar asta que me tope con una chica de cabello corto color ceniza y ojos negros quien muy amable me regalo una sonrisa al verme.

-hola ya era hora de que alguien mas llegara

Rosswolf: hola ¿tu también eres una elegida?

-puesclaro (mostrando le su brazalete que tenia también un dije de conejo)

* * *

><p>Unas horas atrás.<p>

En alguna parte de venezuela.

Soy Angie de 17 años tengo el pelo largo castaño oscuro, ojos avellana y blanca semi-morena, amo mis votas sobre todo las de tacón, soy muy sociable y risueña, cuando me insultas esconde mi dolor con sonrisas pero no cambia el hecho de que me duela, soy muy insegura y abierta pero no significa que no guarde secretos, la mejor manera de subirme el anime es elogiándola.

Ahora me encuentra sola en casa ya que mis padres trabajan en un hospital de turno noche por lo que estoy a costumbrada a quedarme sola y mas cuando tengo la compañía perfecta de mi computadora portátil, me encanta navegar por Internet pero lo que mas me gusta es mi juego de corazón de melón la cual me fascina la historia en si ahora estoy jugando el mini juego de la flor ya que estoy juntando PA para ver si puedo llegar a 1000 ahora acabo de obtener 990 podría esperar asta mañana para recibir mis 10 PA diario pero no puedo esperar por lo que estoy deseando ganar los 10 PA que necesito.

Angie : !si lo conseguí! (se va la luz) ¿se fue la luz?

Willi: si te das vuelta te darías cuenta niña

Angie : ¿que hace un conejo gris en mi cuarto?

Willi: ¿que haces preguntándole a un conejo?

Angie : ¿puedes hablar?

Willi: ¿tienes mejor pregunta que esa? ahora ven que tenemos que irnos

Angie : ¿espera a donde nos vamos y quien eres?

Willi: te llevare a mi mundo soy Willi, y tu eres una elegida la cual podrá ir a mi mundo a corazón de melón

Angie: ¿que fue lo que dijiste?

Willi: allá te explicare todo ahora va monos

Angie: !espera!

Una intensa luz apareció de la nada la cual me segó por unos segundo y apare si en una casa grande y hermosa

Angie: ¿que hago aquí?

Willi: estas en mi mundo ahora te daré los detalle que tienes que saber

Angie: te escucho

Angie: 1 vivirá aquí con otras chicas que no devén de tardar, 2 nadie de este mundo vede de saber que no perteneces aquí, 3 tienes que elegir un nombre no puede presentarte con tu nombre verdadero ¿entendiste?

Angie: claro...

como tenia que esperar decidí mirar aquella casa la cual sera mi nuevo hogar temporal asta que vi a una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos son celestes, me acerque a ella para hacer amigas.

Angie: hola ya era hora de que alguien mas llegara

Rosswolf: hola ¿tu también eres una elegida?

Angie: pues claro (mostrando le su brazalete que tenia también un dije de conejo) soy Frida y ¿tu eres?

Rosswolf: hola Frida yo soy Jhoselyn aparente mente no an llegado las demás ¿que te pares si exploramos el lugar asta que lleguen las otra?

Frida: me párese bien ya que estoy impaciente por ver que ahí aquí

Jhoselyn: entones vamos

Frida: (con Jhoselyn nos pusimos a explorara la casa asta que me di cuenta de que llegaron 5 chicas mas de la emoción me acerque a ellas muy animada)

Frida: mira Jhoselyn llegaron las que faltaban (apareció de repente junto que otra chica)

Jhosely: Frida ya las estoy viendo, bienvenidas pasen también es su casa, por cierto soy Jhoselyn y ella es Frida encantada

Frida: ¿que esperan? pasen

Rous.

Nos quedamos en la sala para presentaron pero Sombra se nos adelanto.

Sombra: ya están las... 7 ¿no se supone que serian cinco?

Algodon: a mi no me mires

Willi: ya no importa solo tenemos que decirle algo mas a las elegida y listo

Frida: ¿de que hablas Willi?

Charly: después, ahora ¿por que no se conocen? las aviaciones ya fueron elegidas para cada una de ustedes y mañana comienza su primer día de instituto, pueden hablar de ustedes solo sin decir sus nombres reales pero de ahi en mas pueden hablar de lo que sea.

Jhoselin: estaría bien, pero como Friuda y yo ya aviamos explorado con detenimiento esta casa mientra preparamos la cena

Frida: solo espero que le gusten las pizza porque tengo ganas de comer eso

Isabel: me pares bien

Lina: por mi no ahí problema

Lylian: me gusta la pizza

Siralia: entones iré a revisar arriba

Rous: de acuerdo avísenme si necesitan ayuda

Jhoselin: descuida cuando este lista se los diremos

Rous: (nos fuimos cada quien por nuestro lado hasta que la hora se fue por lo que todas nos fuimos a la sala principal, nos sentamos en unos hermosos sofás)

Lylian: muy bien ¿que les paresa si nos presentamos mejor y como fue que conocimos el juego?

Rous: me pares bien pero ¿quien comienza?

Lylian: ¿puedo comenzar yo?

Siralia: esta bien que comience ella y que siga como mas mane jitas del reloj ¿si?

Frida: esta bien, estonses comienza

Lylian: bueno, soy Lylian tengo 17 años lo conocí , gracias a SoraKagamine02 , vi uno de sus vídeo , y me encantaba verla enojarse así que descargue el juego en mi android. Mi chico faborito es... Lysandro

Isabel: bueno sigo yo me llamo Isabel y tengo 18 un día de aburrimiento en el Internet cuando sale un anuncio del juego ya había escuchado de el pero no le tomaba importancia y sin nada interesante que hacer comienza a jugar y me encanto, mi chico favorito es Kentin

Lina: sigo yo Lina y tengo 17 años pues lo conocí por medio de Mía es mi mejor amiga aunque sea bastante loca y todos los días la escuchaba gritar desde su cuarto, como paso la mayor cantidad de mi tiempo en su casa,-¡CASTIEL AMOR DE MI VIDA TE AMOOO!- al principio pensé que estaba con un chico en su pieza haciendo cosas indebidas y entre de un portazo, al darme cuenta que estaba frente al computador grite como loca ya qué pensaba que estaba viendo cosas pervertidas después me contó que era un juego y que uno de los personajes se llamaba así, el juego me intereso y ahora soy otra loca que grita el nombre de Armin

(todas se rieron por la vergüenza que tenia Lina)

Siralia: ahora sigo yo Siralia 16 año metiéndome en el juegos de conquista se me apareció por casualidad en el buscador lo presione y con mucho orgullo digo que metí unas amigas a este fantástico mundo. mi chico ideal es y siempre sera Castiel

Jhoselin: me toca soy Jhoselin tengo 15 años Estaba paseando por unas paginas de Facebook y encontré una imagen de Alexy me pareció lindo, y pregunte a la pagina a que anime pertenecía y me dijeron que era un chico de un juego y me mandaron el link de la pagina, y desde ahí me enamore de Alexy.

Frida: soy frida 17 años Estaba en facebook viendo la pagina donde una amiga mía que es admin y publico una imagen de cdm por lo que desidi probar para saber como era el juego, me enamore de Dake cuando mi Sucreete lo beso en la playa

Rous: párese ser que soy la ultima soy Rous tengo 16 años un día buscando algo que ver se me apareció una propaganda del juego con la imagen de Nathaniel y me llamo la atención debo de decir que al principio no me llamaba tanto la atención pero después me atrapo la trama en si...

(todas se les quedaron viendo)

Rous: ¿que pasa?

Siralia: no nos as dicho cual es tu chico

Rous: pues... no me gusta ninguno...

Frida: ¿enserio ninguno'

Rous: pues no... yo solo bine para divertirme...

Jhoselin: creo que todas hemos venido para divertirnos y tener nuestra propia historia de amor

Lylian: tenemos en total 2 años y medio en este mundo ahí que divertirnos y pasarla bien

Isabel: entones prometamos que las 7 seremos las mejores amigas

Todas: ¡prometido!

Ya en la anochecer.

Rous.

me encontraba el el valcon de la casa contemplando las estrellas y la luna, la demás chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones y durmiendo plácidamente mientras que yo...

Isabel: ¿que pasa no puedes dormir?

Rous: Isabel... pues eso párese, mañana comenzamos el primer día en el instituto y como llegamos en pleno domingo no avía clases por lo que no encontramos a nadie y eso me pone...

Isabel: ¿nerviosa? no hay nada que temer ya lo veras que nos aremos amigos de todo a excepción de Amber

Rous: es verdad gracias por el apoyo Isabel

Isabel: de nada pero tenemos que irnos a dormir maña comienza nuestra aventura

Rous: es verdad... (viendo al cielo nocturno) mañana es el comienzo de esta gran historia...

* * *

><p><strong>Asta ahí llegue con el capitulo 3 y debo de decir que tuve que poner a trabajar mi cerebro al doble para que quede bien, a mi nadie me dijo que esto iba a ser tan pesado, me cuesta pensar en 7 personas distintas, pero aun así me divertí al a serlo.<strong>

**quiero agradecerles a todas que leen esta historia y en especial a;**

**anti456 **

**isa96magica**

Mia Berriners (y a Mia y Lolo)

sire-uchiha18

Black Ross

yokochi150

**Por a verme mandado sus fiche y por los mensajes que me dejaron lo cual me asen muy feliz solo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no se cuando subiere el próximo capitulo (yo solo espero que pronto) Lo único que les puedo decir que en el siguiente capitulo apares eran los chicos de corazón de melón **


	5. El primer día de las elegidas

Capitulo 4: el primer día de las elegidas

POV Rouse

Me acabo de levantar rezando por lo que me paso antes de irme a dormir no allá sido solo un sueño y que en verdad este en el mundo de corazón de melón. Pero al mirar a mi alrededor no me encuentro en mi pieza sino en una distinta me miro al espejo que se encuentra a unos paso de mí y me miro con detenimiento mi pelo es de color marón chocolate y mis ojos son verde, no lo podía creer… en verdad… ¿no estere soñando?

Jhoselyn: Rous ¿estás despierta? (entra a la evitación) ¿qué haces? (viendo a Rous que se mira al espejo mientras esta se pellizca el cachete) ¿también crees que fue un sueño?

Rous: ¿Jhoselyn? Entones ¿no fue un sueño? De enserio estamos en corazón de melón

Jhoselyn: jajaja baja que Lylian e Isabel están preparando el desayuno

Rous: ¿eh? A si enseguida bajo, solo veré que me pondré

Jhoselyn: vale, pero apúrate que solo faltas vos

Rous: sólo me tomo 15 minutos

Jhoselyn: bien le diré a las demás (sale de la evitación)

Rous: ¡no fue un sueño! (se tira a la cama)

En el comedora

Siralia: ¿otra que pensó que fue solo un sueño?

Jhoselyn: aparentemente, con ella son 5 la que creyeron haber soñado lo mismo

Isabel: Siralia, ¿tú no pensaste que fue un sueño al momento de despertar?

Siralia: por supuesto que no uno se da cuenta de esas cosas (en realidad, también creí que fue un sueño, pero solo vasto el ver mi brazalete y pude evitar una humillación como las de ellas)

Frida: a mi todavía me duele el cachete por el pellizco que me di solo porque creí que estaba soñando

Lina: por cierto… ¿tenemos que dar las fichas de inscripción a Nathaniel? Como en el juego en el capítulo 1

Lylian: es verdad, supongo que si hay que dárselo a él

Siralia: no quiero dárselo, quiero ver primero a Castiel

Lina: y yo ya quiero jugar videos juegos con Armin

Lylian: yo quisiera ver a Lysandro

Isabel y yo un Kentin

Jhoselyn: yo quiero hacer planes con Alexis e ir de compra con él

Frida: aunque mi lindo Dake no asista a Sweet Amoris quiero conocer mejor el instituto, ustedes ya pudieron ver el lugar ya que fue el primes sitios en el que llegaron

Rous: si quieren yo llevo sus papeles a Nathaniel (aparece de la nada en la puerta de la cocina)

Lylian: Rous que buenos que llegas aquí te dejo tu desayuno

Rous: que bien huele gracias Lylian

Siralia: oye Rous, lo que acabaste de decir ¿es en serio puedes llevar los papeles de las seis?

Rous: por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema, además ustedes ya quieren conocer a su chico soñado, en cambio yo solo los quiero conocer como amigo y para ello ahí tiempo a sí que no se preocupen

Frida: perfecto aquí tienes el mío (le da su ficha de inscripción)

Jhoselyn: y la mía

Isabel: muchas gracias Rous

Siralia: ten, te lo encargo

Lina: aquí tienes la mía Rous

Lylian: espero no molestarte con eso Rous

Rous: descuida no molestas, ahora ¿por qué no desayunamos?

Rous.

Todas nos sentamos a desayunar es agradable el compartir un desayuno con amigas

Jhoselyn: recuerden que el almuerzo lo tienen que preparar Lina y Siralia, la merienda nos encargamos Frida y yo y por ultimo…

Rous: yo me encargo de la cena aunque la haga sola no me molesta

Isabel: ¿segura? Si quieres te puedo ayudar

Rous: está bien, si me dificulta te aviso, muy bien es hora de irnos

Todas: ¡de acuerdo!

Rous: (salimos rumbo al instituto, que nervios, el primer día de clase, ser la alumna nueva y conocer gente nueva, me pone…) mmm…. Oigan… (Las demás chicas se detiene y me miran) y ¿Lylian?

Todas se percataron de que faltaba Lylian.

Siralia: maldición a donde se abra metido

Isabel: será mejor ir por ella

Frida: pero llegaremos tarde al instituto

Rous: ustedes adelántense yo iré por ella

Jhoselyn: ¡te la encargamos!

Lylian.

Estaba caminando detrás de las chicas sin darme cuenta de que empecé a divagar, tengo un nerviosismo que no me deja tranquila, pero al momento de mirar a delante me di cuenta de que me encontraba sola. ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Disculpe señorita, ¿le ocurre algo?

Lylian: lo que pasa… (Se da la vuelta para ver a esa persona) me perdí…

Castiel: ¿Cuántos años tienes niñas como para perderte?

Lysandro: no es necesario hablarle así a una dama Castiel

Lylian: lo que pasa, es que soy nueva en el bario y me distraigo fácilmente… por lo que no sé cómo llegar al instituto

Castiel: ¿Cuál instituto?

Lylian: A Sweet Amoris

Lysandro: nosotros vamos para allá, si quieres puede venir con nosotras señorita…

Lylian: soy Lylian es un placer conocerlo chicos

Lysandro: el placer es todo mío señorita Lylian (le da un beso en la mano) yo soy Lysandro y mi joven amigo quien me acompaña se llama Castiel, perdone su forma de ser con las personas

Castiel: si ya terminaste vámonos de una vez Lysandro

Lysandro: muy bien ¿vamos señorita?

Lyliane: so ...

Lylian: (justo cuando nos disponíamos a caminar escucho que alguien grita mi nombre por lo que me doy vuelta)

Rous: ¡Lylian! (corre detrás de la chica)

Lylian: Rous qué bueno que te encontré

Rous: ¿me encontraste? Ya no importa ¿Por qué desapareciste de la nada?

Lylian: lo siento es que me perdí y ellos me encontraron y me estaba por llevar al instituto

Rous: ¿ellos? (miro con detenimiento a los dos chico que estaban detrás de Lylian cuando me percato de esa melena roja muy llamativa) "susurra" Castiel….

Castiel: "sonrisa picara" oye niña sé que soy apuesto pero si me sigues mirando así me vas a desgastar

Rous: eh? (maldición me le quede viendo soy una idiota) ¿apuesto? Más bien te miraba por que jamás vi un tapón usado que caminara…

Castiel: ¿Qué me dijiste niña?

Rous: no me llames niñas, tengo nombre para tu información soy Rous

Castiel: claro tabla me acordare de tu nombre

Rous: ¡¿cómo me dijiste?!

Castiel: aparte de tabla sorda

Lysandro: vamos Castiel no peles con la señorita, por cierto soy Lysandro es un placer conocerla debo de entender que usted es la amiga de la señorita Lylian

Rous: a si es gracias por cuidarla Lysandro, pero le puedo pedir un favor si no es tanta molestia

Lysandro: ¿Qué necesita?

Rous: vera soy nueva como mi amiga Lylian y tengo que adelantarme para llevar unos papeles al delegado o a la directora ¿sería mucho pedir que acompañaran a mi amiga al instituto? Tengo miedo de que se vuelva a perder

Castiel: ¿Por qué no cuidas tú a tu amiga tabla?

Rous: no hablo contigo… ¿podría hacer eso Lysandro?

Lysandro: seria un placer ayudarla señorita no se preocupe a un que mi amigo parezca que no le importe tenga por seguro que la cuidaremos

Castiel: ¿pero qué…?

Rous: gracias, lo siento Lylian pero me adelanto después nos vemos

Lylian: no vemos luego Rous

Rous: Será mejor que no le hagas nada malo a mi amiga rojito

Castiel: cuidaremos de tu amiguita, solo lárgate

Rous: ¡que insoportable eres! (se va corriendo dejando a los tres)

Lysandro: será mejor irnos también….

Castiel: espera, tu niña será mejor que camines en medio de nosotros dos si te llegáramos a perder estoy segura de que esa tabla me regañara a mí y no a Lysandro, a si que más te vale que no te separes ¿escuchaste?

Lylian: ¡sí! (que miedo)

Castiel: muy bien vámonos

Lysandro: "susurro" parece que mi amigo le simpático tu amiga

Lylian: ¡¿Qué?!

Castiel: ¿Qué sucede?

Lylian: nada vámonos

Rous.

Ese maldito de Castiel no entiendo que fue lo que le vio Siralia, bueno tampoco entiendo lo de Frida con Dake es decir es un mujeriego, pero… aun así ellas los eligieron yo no puedo opinar son sus gustos, "suspirar" ya no importa será mejor irme de aquí de una vez las chicas ya abran llegado al instituto.

Una vez en el instituto.

Rous: aquí es la sala de delegados "tocar la puerta" pares que no hay nadie, de todas formas entrare, disculpen busco al delegado

Nathaniel: (aparece de la nada) soy yo ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Rous: ah… me asusto… (Ahora veo por qué le dicen ninja) vine a entregar algunos papeles mío y el de mis amiga

Nathaniel: la directora me avía dicho que vendrían 7 alumnas nuevas, pero ellas tendrían que haber traído sus propios documento en lugar de que te mandaran a ti

Rous: te equivocas yo me ofrecí a traértelos, ella estaba impacientadas por conocer el lugar, te pido que por esta vez lo dejes pasa

Nathaniel: "suspira" dame los documentos

Rous: ¿Qué?

Nathaniel: si están en orden no abra necesidad de que ella me loden

Rous: gracias aquí están

Nathaniel: por cierto soy Nathaniel bienvenida a Sweet Amoris

Rous: muchas gracias yo soy Rous espero que nos llevemos bien

Nathaniel: yo también lo espero, los papeles de tus amigas y el tulló están en orden aquí te doy los horario de clases tuyo y el de las demás trata de alcanzárselas ante de que comience el primer periodo

Rous: muchas gracias, ya no puedo esperar para conocer a mi compañero de clase

Nath: ya conociste a uno, yo soy uno de tus compañeros

Rous: entonces me alegrara estar contigo, no vemos después Nathaniel

Nathaniel: igual mente

Rous: muy bien ya tengo los horario, ahora donde estarán las demás (se escucha un ruido de videojuego en una de las aulas) ¿y eso?

Lina.

Con las chicas me iba al instituto solo que Rous y Lylian no venían con nosotras al parecer Lylian se nos perdió por el camino y Rous se ofreció para buscarla solo espero que este bien.

Una vez que llegamos las chicas se fue cada una por su lado dejándome sola cuando ciento que alguien choca contra mí

Lina: ahí eso dolió… (Caí al suelo)

Armin: lo siento venia escapando de mi hermano que quiere quitarme mi preciado videojuego que no te vi (le ayuda a levantarse)

Alexi: ¿Armin qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Armin: es tu culpa por perseguirme desde casa que choque con ella

Alexi: ¿mi culpa? Eres tu el adicto a los videojuego que no te diste cuente de tu camino, ¿te encuentra bien? ¿No te izo nada malo mi hermano?

Lina: (mirando al piso) estoy… bien… de cuida

Alexi: (le da un abrazo) que tierna eres muy tímida, que linda y muy abarcable

Armin: creo que la esta mareando

Alexi: lo siento me deje llevar, por cierto soy Alexi y el es mi hermano gemelo Armin

Armin: no te aviamos visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?

Lina: eh si soy Lina, por cierto ¿qué juego estaba jugando?

Armin: una de sonic aventura

Lina: ¿enserio? Me gusta ese juego

Armin: genial no a muchas chicas le gusta jugar, ¿quieres jugar un rato en lo que comienzan las clase?

Lina: me gustaría (sonrisa muy bonita "lástima que no pueda poner una imagen")

Armin: no vemos después Alexi

Alexi: y yo que quería que dejara de jugar un poco, bueno que se le va hacer se ve que mi hermano encontró una chica que no es un videojuego….

Lina.

No fuimos a una de las aulas, me senté junto a él e hicimos una competencia de ver quien llegaba más lejos sin perder una vida, está muy a gusto cerca de mi lindo Armin que no me di cuenta que Rous avía llegado al salón.

Rous: aquí estabas Lina ¿y las demás?

Lina: Rous ¿pudiste encontrar a Lylian?

Rous: descuida ahora está en buenas manos, por cierto aquí está tu hoja de horario al parecer estarnos juntas las 7

Lina: que bueno temía que me quedara sola en un salón sin ninguna de ustedes

Rous: por cierto ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo? (obviamente se quien es, pero me gusta molestar a mi amiga un poco)

Lina: lo siento, Rous el es Armin, Armin ella es mi amiga Rous

Rous: hola Armin se ve que te gustan los videojuego ¿ya jugaste el de mortal kombat ?

Armin: ¿si lo jugué? Me encanta pero no encuentro contrincantes dignos de mí

Rous: pues ya encontraste uno, claro si no te molesta perder contra una mujer

Armin: por supuesto que no, pero no te lo dejaría fácil solo por ser una chica

Rous: perfecto después arreglamos cuando y donde, por el momento estoy ocupada, después nos vemos Lina

Lina: (Rous se fue dejándonos solo los dos)

Armin: tu amiga es muy increíble, se nota que es muy buena amiga, pero tú lo eres mas

Lina: gracias, pero tú también lo eres Armin

Armin: muy bien seguimos jugando que yo no voy a perder

Lina: ya lo veremos

Rous.

Que linda se veía Lina cerca de Armin, porque no les saque una foto, bueno a lo que iba a hora donde estarán los demás, escucho una vos al final del pasillo a ya encontré a otra.

Isabel.

Estaba dando una vuelta por el instituto, no creí que me encontraría a Kentin por lo que todavía es tempranos y apenas hay algunos pocos estudiante, por lo que mejor voy a la azotea del edifico, quiero ver el hermoso paisaje que se ve desde ahí.

Justo cuando iba para el final del pasillo veo a un chico tirado en el suelo, como buscando algo.

Isabel: disculpa, ¿perdiste algo?

-lo siento se me callo uno de mis lentilla y si ella no veo nada

Isabel: (cuando el chico levanto la vista y pude notar su cara me di cuenta de que era Kentin)

Kentin: ¿aun está ahí?

Isabel: lo cinto, ¿quieres ayuda?

Kentin: está bien pero es muy pequeña, no se donde podrá estar

Isabel: espera, no te muevas

Kentin: que ¿Por qué? (cuando sentí que se acercaba me puse muy nervioso, jamás eh tenido a una chica así de cerca)

Isabel: (puse un dedo en su mejilla izquierda para retirar el objeto con cuidado de no romperlo para luego mostrárselo) mira lo encontré

Kentin: (no podía estar más avergonzado, ella solo me quito la lentilla que estaba en mi rostro) gracias… (Cuando me pongo la lentilla puedo ver con más claridad a la chica quien me ayudo, si que era linda que no pude evitar tartamudear) gracias de nuevo… soy… soy Kentin tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

Isabel: (que lindo se puso colorado) soy Isabel y soy nueva en la escuela y descuida me gusta ayudar a los demás mas cuando se trata de un amigo

Kent: ¿animadora?

Isabel: claro, a caso ¿no quieres ser mi amigo?

Kentin: si claro me gustaría ser tu amigo Isabel, pero como agradecimiento por ayudarme ten, te comparto algunos de mis galletas príncipe

Isabel: (siempre quise probar unos de esas galletas que suerte tengo) muchas gracias Kentin

Isabel.

Nos sentamos al final de las escaleras comiendo alguno de sus galletas mientras hablamos de todo un poco hasta que se acerco Rous a nosotros.

Rous: Isabel por fin te encuentro, (mirando a Kentin; se ve que ella también lo está disfrutando de su compañía) Hola perdón por mis modales soy Rous amiga de Isabel

Kentin: hola soy Kentin mucho gusto

Rous: ¿te molesta si te pido una de tus galletas? Se ven deliciosa

Kentin: claro, aquí tienes (le da uno)

Rous: (le da una mordida) ¡que rico! Se convertirán en mis galleta favoritas, ah por cierto Isabel aquí te dejo tu hoja de horario, bueno me tengo que ir aun me falta darse lo a las demás

Isabel: está bien, por cierto ¿encontrarte a Lylian?

Rous: descuida se encuentra bien bueno me voy, nos vemos luego, fue un gusto en conocerte Kentin

Kentin: igualmente (se fue) que divertida es tu amiga

Isabel: "sonrisa" todas los son

Kentin: ¿Cómo dices?

Isabel: nada, en donde nos quedamos, así, vera tengo una amiga la cual le molestan mucho y luego…

Rous.

Tres de tres no está nada mal, se ve que cada una se esta divirtiendo con su chico, pero aun me falta darle sus hojas de horario a las demás, haber.

Rous: Siralia debe de estar en el patio buscando a Castiel no tengo ganas de ver de nuevo a ese pelirrojo mal teñido, Jhoselyn debe de estar con Alexi, "pensando" si yo fuera Alexi donde me gustaría esta, ¡con las flores!

Jhoselyn.

Al momento de separarnos me dirigí al club de jardinería, al llegar me fascinaron eso hermosos colores suaves y muy alegre, pero de tanta alegría no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba.

-se ve que te gustan las flores

Jhoselyn: si me encantan (cuando mire a la persona que me hablaba, no pude evitar ponerme más contenta al ver a mi inocente pero tierno Alexis) hola soy Jhoselyn y acabo de escribirme soy nueva

Alexi: hola soy a Alexi ¿así que también eres nueva? ¿Cuántas chicas nuevas abra el día de hoy?

Jhoselyn: ya te darás cuenta por cierto me gusta tu remera es muy linda

Alexi: gracias, yo me la compre adoro ir de compras

Jhoselyn: enserio a mi también, solo que soy nueva en la ciudad por lo que no sé donde ir a comprarme ropa nueva

Alexis: eso se puede solucionar, mañana a la salida del colegio vamos de compra ¿Qué te pares?

Jhoselyn: me parece estupenda ¡una salida de compras con mi nuevo amigo!

Alexi: si que eres muy divertida

Rous: aquí estabas Jhoselyn, ten tu hoja de horarios, (mira a Alexis) hola soy Rous que linda remera

Alexis jaja gracias, soy Alexi, no me digas ¿nueva en el instituto?

Rous: jajaja pues sí, se podría decir que si, por cierto Jhoselyn, ¿no abras visto a Frida o a las demás?

Jhoselyn: "niega con la cabeza" no lo siento, y tú ¿encontraste a Lylian?

Rous: si descuida se encuentra bien, bueno me voy, nos vemos después, me gusto conocerte Alexi

Alexi: a mí también(viendo por donde se va) que simpática amiga

Jhoselyn: lo es, que tonta tenía que a verle preguntado si quería ir de compra con nosotros, claro ¿si no te molesta?

Alexi: descuida mientras más mejor y abra tiempo para preguntarle

Jhoselyn: es verdad…

Rous.

Tenía que irme de ese lugar o si no se me iban las ganas de abrasar a Alexi y no iba a quedar bien, más frente de Jhoselyn, ahora la que sigue.

Rous: si tendría que buscar a Frida…. No voy a ir a Australia para buscarla, tal vez en uno de los salones.

Frida.

Me recorrí todo el instituto y ya estoy cansada por lo que me dirigí a una de las aulas que se encontraban vacías al momento de entrar vi una chica de un hermoso pelo largo con una votas que me encontraron.

Frida: que lindas botas ¿Dónde las compraste?

Rosalya: gracias, las compre en el centro pero tus votas también me encantas son muy lindas

Frida: gracias debo de decir que amo mis votas de tacón

Rosalya: igual yo, adoro mis votas, jajaja soy Rosalya tu debes de ser la nueva

Frida: si lo soy, me llamo Frida por cierto me gusta tu vestido

Rosalya: gracias lo izo mi novio es un gran estilista deberías ver sus ropas, tiene su propia tienda

Frida: me encantaría, pero soy nueva en la ciudad por lo que no sé donde seria…

Rosalya: descuida ya arreglaremos eso solo dime ¿Cuándo? y listo

Frida: perfecto…

Rous: (entra al salón) aquí estabas Frida (mira a Rosalya) que lindo vestido, por cierto soy Rous encantada

Rosalya: Rosalya, lo mismo digo y gracias por el cumplido

Rous: Frida aquí tienes los horarios de las clases, y otra cosa no has visto a Siralia o Lylian

Frida: que ¿todavía no has encontrado a Lylian?

Rous: no, si la encontré solo que nos separamos para que yo pudiera entregar los papeles recuerda

Frida: no lo siento

Rous: a bueno ¿y a Lysandro no lo has visto?

Rosalya: ¿conoces a Lysandro?

Rous: si cuando venia para el instituto lo encontré, y le pedí si podía a acompañar a mi amiga ya que yo tenía que adelantarme por los pápele de inscripción

Rosalya: ya veo, pero si buscas a Lysandro debe de estar en el sótano con Castiel

Rous: (si Castiel está con ellos, ahí una probabilidad de que Siralia este con ellos) si no hay de otra tendré que ver al maldito fosforo usado

Rosalya: ¿Cómo dices?

Rous: no nada, me gusto conocerte Rosa, no vemos luego (sale del salón)

Rosalya: que simpática

Frida: "risita" ¿tu crese?

Rous.

Ahora me tengo que ir al sótano para ver si encuentro a Lylian y a Siralia, espero no encontrarme con ese maldito pelirrojo.

SIRAL.

Me encontraba en el patio del establecimiento, no me apetecía caminar por lo que decidí echarme junto a un árbol que se encontraba ahí, la brisa que daba era perfecta para dormir una siesta, pero alguien me llamo, por lo que levante mi cabeza y vi que se acercaba a mi Lylian con una sonrisa junto con Lysandro.

Siralia: Lylian y ¿Rous? Creí que ella te iría a buscar

Lylian: descuida ella solo se adelanto ya que tenía que hacer eso de los papeles y Lysandro me trajo

Lysandro: mucho gusto, es tu amiga señorita Lylian

Lylian: si ella es Siralia, Siralia Lysandro

Siralia: hola Lysandro y gracias por trae a mi amiga al instituto

Lysandro: descuida fue un placer, ahora debo e retirarme al sótano tengo que ver si encuentro algo que perdí

Siralia: (de ve de ser su libreta) ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

Lysandro: no quisiera molestarlas señorita

Siralia: descuida, tu trajiste a mi amiga al instituto lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es ayudarte

Lylian: es verdad Lysandro déjanos ayudarte te prometo que no molestaremos

Lysandro: estaba, vamos al sótano, a lo mejor lo abre olvidado ahí

Las dos: seguro…

Nos dirigimos al sótano mientras hablamos, al parecer Castiel venia con ellos pero se adelanto por que tenia que hacer algo. Pero según Lysandro dijo que después vendría al sótano para ayudar a su amigo, yo solo espero que aparezca pronto ya lo quiero conocer.

Una vez en el sótano empezamos a revisar si avía rastro de la libreta de Lysandro, hasta que escucho que alguien, más bien dos personas bajan las escaleras, cuando vi que bajaba Castiel, solo que venía con alguien discutiendo.

Rous.

Me dirigía al sótano para ver si estaban Siralia y Lylian ahí y darles sus hojas de horario cuando me encuentro con ese maldito pelirrojo al cual no lo quería ver, ¿tanta mala suerte puedo tener?

Castiel: ahí tabla ya te trajimos a tu amiguita, se agradecida

Rous: lo seré pero con Lysandro no contigo mal teñido

Castiel: ¡¿Qué me ah dicho?!

Rous: mira rojito no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, tengo que buscar a mis amigas y darles algo

Castiel: si que pierde muy seguidos a tus amigas

Rous: muy gracioso perdona si se me olvido reír, pero ahora me tengo que ir al sótano

Castiel: ¿al sótano? Porque iras allá

Rous: te dije que tengo que buscar a Lylian y si esta con Lysandro debe de estar en el sótano, bueno es lo que me dijo Rosalya (baja las escaleras para ir al sótano)

Castiel: maldita tabla mas te vales no quedarte mucho tiempo en el sótano tengo cosa de que hablar con Lysandro

Rous: descuida ¿Quién quiere esta con un mal teñido como vos?

Castiel: maldición ven acá y dímelo en la cara (una ve en el sótano)

SIRAL.

Vi a Rous peleando con Castiel me pregunto ¿por que estarán discutiendo?

Siralia: Rous ¿Por qué discuten?

Rous: aquí esta Siralia tu también Lylian les traje su hojas de horario (mira al alvino que está cerca de ellas) Ahí estas Lysandro, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi amiga espero no a verte causado molestias

Lysandro: descuida fue un placer la compañía de su joven amiga, además no fui el único Castiel también ayudo

Rous: lo siento pero no le veo de esa manera

Siralia: Rous me puedes explicar que pasa (un aura negativa corre por su cuerpo)

Rous: (maldición me avía olvidado que Siralia le gusta Castiel) ya conoce a Lysandro ¿verdad? El pelirrojo con cara de matón, es decir este joven se llama Castiel, Castiel ella es mi amiga Siralia

Castiel: pero que mosca te pico tabla, pero ya que, Castiel como dijo esta tabla hola

Siralia: hola Siralia pero ya lo dijo Rous es un placer conocerte

Rous: (será mejor que me valla de aquí me siento incomoda y no sé porque) bueno yo me voy… (Justo cuando me estaba por ir veo una libreta tirada en el suelo lo cual lo levanto) ¿Y esto?

Lysandro: mi libreta, muchas gracias lo estaba buscando

Rous: ¿es talla? Aquí lo tienes (le da la libreta)

Lysandro: muchas gracias señorita Rous

Rous: descuida es un placer, bueno yo me voy

Castiel: espera maldita tabla me debes una disculpa

Rous: ¡lo siento pero ya no te escucho! (salió del sótano como a toda velocidad)

Siralia: (¿Qué avara pasado con ellos dos?)

Lysandro: será mejor irnos al salón, ya van a comenzar las clases

Siralia: (miro la hoja que me dio Rous) Lylian nosotras también tenemos que irnos nos toca historia

Lylian: (mira su hoja) es verdad

Castiel: esa tabla amiga talla también eta con ustedes

Siralia: (¿Por qué preguntara por Rous?) si, así es

Castiel: maldición, ahora la tendré que soportar también en el salón

Lysandro: Castiel no puedes saltarte la clase ya escuchaste a la directora

Castiel: avece parece a mi madre Lysandro

Lylian: nosotras no vamos tenemos que ver a unas amiga

Lysandro: estaremos en el mismo salón, así que no veremos después

Lylian: claro, vámonos Siralia

Siralia: eh si vámonos…

SIRAL.

Salimos del sótano en dirección al patio, las siete aviamos quedado en vernos ahí.

Una vez que estábamos las sietes juntas nos fuimos al salón, enfrente de los alumnos, el profesor no pidió que nos presentáramos y así lo hicimos, pero yo aun tenía algo de enojo, creo que me puse celosa de Rous, y… ¿no sé por qué? Si Rous dijo que no le gustaba a nadie de aquí…

Lylian: hola soy Lylian y tengo 16

Isabel: Isabel 18

Lina: Lina… y tengo 17

Jhoselyn: Jhoselyn y tengo 15

Frida Frida la 17

Rous: Rous 16 años

SIRAL ...

Rous (ur Espiral)

Siralia: eh a si Siralia y tengo 16 años

Profesor: Muy bien chicas ahora valla y elijan un lugar para sentarse y bienvenidas a Sweet Amoris

Todas espeto Siralia: muchas gracias

Siralia: si como sea

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de ese mundo.<p>

Suzuki: es el primer día y ya ahí guerra de amor y sentimentalismo, yo creí que eso sería más adelante… "sonrisa" perfecto esto se vuelve mas interesante…

* * *

><p>Rous: En el próximo capítulo de las elegida…<p>

Jhoselyn: oye ¿porque tú eres la que narra el próximo capítulo?

Rous: cambiaremos después serán una de ustedes

Frida: ¿y por que tu eres la primer?

Isabel: es verdad yo quiero decir que sucederá en el próximo capitulo

Lylian: yo también quiero ser la narradora

Lina: ¡y yo!

Rous: oye donde dejaste tu timidez

Lina: lo soy una vez que conozco a las persona pero cuando le tomo confianza soy así

Rous: ¿Siralia también quieres narra?

Siralia: no quiero hablar contigo…

Frida: parece que aun sigue enojada

Isabel: esto se pone incomodo Rous solo termina lo que ibas a decir

Rous: está bien (arregla su garganta con un pequeña tosecita) como iba diciendo...

Al parecer Siralia se ha enfadado conmigo y ni siquiera sé que eh hecho y yo que creí que el primer día en corazón de melón sería el mejor, pero al parecer una guerra de amor se desatar, ni siquiera quiero estar con el pelirrojo ¿por qué tengo que paliar? Yo no quiero perder a mi nueva amiga yo la quiero

Siralia: no lo se díselo a la escritora, ella fue quien lo puso así

Rous: pero yo no quiero pelear

Siralia: yo tampoco pero díselo a ella

Lina: yo solo espero que pase algo interesante

Suzuki: Yo también lo espero (aparece de la nada)

Isabel: ¿Quién es ella?

Lina: no lo sé pero parece rara no lo creen

Jhoselyn: es verdad vieron como se viste

Frida, Lylian, Siralia y Rous: ¡me encanta su ropa!

Lina: pares que a ellas le gustaron

Jhoselyn: creo que Rous se engancho y se olvido de que estaba narrando Isabel ¿podrías terminar lo que comenzó?

Isabel: está bien, como iba diciendo mi amiga Rous ¡no se pierda el próximo capítulo de las elegidas! Yo solo espero que sea pronto ya quiero estar con mi lindo Kentin

* * *

><p><strong>Ya llego por quien lloraban jjaja es broma aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de las elegida, no pude traerles mas antes por que yo escribo en mi computadora portalil y por desgracia mi cargador lo rompí por distraída limpiando mi casa por suerte la computadora no se daño solo el cargado por lo que tendré que comprarme uno nuevo el que estoy usando ahora es de un vecino que se lo tengo que dar ahora y sinceramente no se asta cuando dure mi batería o cuando lo compre un cargador nuevo.<strong>

**pero bueno estoy aprovechando que tengo ahora por lo que escribir este capitulo**

** anti456 - no se si valla a poner a Debrah o a Laeti pueden que aparezcan sin ellas no abría enemiga y sinceramente con Amber no vasta **

**isa96magica- se que es Tije pero el maldito correcto me lo puso como Tiger pero ahora ya puedo ponerlo y por cierto que bueno y ya salieron los chicos pero aun falta mas para descubrir por cierto a mi también me agrada hablar contigo por el face la verdad me divierto hablando con tigo**

**Mia Berriners- gracias Lolo espero que las chicas no se enojen cuando lo descubran, por cierto tu regalo y el de las chicas va bien ya casi lo termino solo espero que sea de su agrado y sinceramente me gustaría ser tu amiga eso si tendrías que soportar a otra loca XD**

**yokochi150- que bueno que te ayas acordado pordriaz ponerlo como favorito y así no se te olvidara yo hago eso por que sino también me lo olvido y yo también te quiero**

**Black Ross- aquí te traje el capitulo que quería espero que sea de tu agrado y te mando un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
